fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Edelgard/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Chapter 1 (White Clouds) Vs. Dimitri * Edelgard: Dimitri... It's time! We can finally settle the question of who's stronger. * Dimitri: Very well. I accept your challenge. With you as my opponent, I won't hold anything back. * Edelgard: I would expect no less! Vs. Claude * Claude: Look at that, a real-life princess! I"ll have to be careful not to scar that little face of yours. * Edelgard: Careful, Claude. I'll win no matter what, but you're only making things harder for yourself. * Claude: Losing hasn't even crossed your mind, has it? Ooh, this'll be a bit of shock, then. * Edelgard: To shock was your intention to begin with, was it not? Chapter 2 (White Clouds) First Kill * Edelgard: Regrettable...but there was no other way. Vs. Kostas * Kostas: Spoiled little noble! Just die like a good little rich kid! * Edelgard: Do you really think being born a commoner gives you the right to kill? Despicable. Chapter 4 (White Clouds) Vs. Death Knight * Edelgard: There's no way around it... I accept your challenge! * Death Knight: Oh? This will be fun... Chapter 7 (White Clouds) * "It’s almost time to begin. Steel yourselves, everyone." Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: So, it is time to cross blades… I have never imagined such a day would come to pass. * Edelgard: If the Empire and the Kingdom go to war, we’ll be able to fight as much as we please. * Dimitri: I am very sorry, but that is not something to joke about. The thought of fighting you is troubling at best. * Edelgard: In that case, I wonder when you’ll be able to stomach facing me in battle… Do you need a few moments? Vs. Claude * Claude: Hey, Princess! Heads up! There's a rat right by your Imperial feet... * Edelgard: BAH! I-- Huh. How dare you make a fool of me. You will not rile me with such childish tactics. * Claude: Ah, so the sheer terror in your eyes was...something else entirely. My mistake. Anyway, it was only a joke. * Edelgard: You really hope to unsettle me with childish jokes? It won't work. You must stand and fight! Chapter 8 (White Clouds) Vs. Solon * Edelgard: Tomas! No... Solon. I will stop you. * Solon: What?! If you insist on turning your blade against me, then expect no mercy. Vs. Death Knight * Death Knight: What are you trying to do here? * Edelgard: You're the one who should be answering that question. Stay out of my way! Chapter 10 (White Clouds) Vs. Kronya *'Kronya': Huh? What are you- Are you here to kill me? *'Edelgard': I am. Prepare yourself for death while you still can. Vs. Solon *'Solon': So, this is how it is... I cannot let you live! *'Edelgard': You stole the words from my mouth. You lost the moment you failed to kill the professor. Chapter 12 (Crimson Flower) Vs. Rhea * Rhea: No matter your reasons, I cannot permit you to go on living any longer! * Edelgard: The feeling is mutual. I must put a stop to your reign of tyranny! * Rhea: '''You must know what a fool you are. The greatest of sins is to make an enemy of the goddess herself! * '''Edelgard: '''I have only made an enemy of the church, not of the faith. Chapter 14 (Crimson Flower) Vs. Claude * '''Claude: We haven't seen each other since Garreg Mach. You've grown lovelier than ever, Edelgard. * Edelgard: You're not so unfortunate yourself. And as usual, you're here at a most inopportune moment. * Claude: Well, I'm sure we have much to talk about... But how about we settle things first? * Edelgard: No objections here. Prepare yourself, Claude. Vs. Lysithea * Edelgard: Lysithea. How unfortunate that a talented woman like you should throw her life away on a pointless battle. * Lysithea: Ha, do not underestimate me. The fight is far from over, Edelgard! Vs. Nader * Nader: The emperor continues fighting at the front line. Is the Empire short on troops? * Edelgard: Unfortunately, I can't deny it. But then, I've heard the Almyran king does the very same. You have traveled far. I do hope it's for a king who would not only lead his army but fight at their side. * Nader: Touché... Yes, he is that sort of king! Chapter 17 (Crimson Flower) Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: Must you continue to conquer? Continue to kill? * Edelgard: Must you continue to reconquer? Continue to kill in retaliation? I will not stop. There is nothing I would not sacrifice to cut a path to Fódlan's new dawn! * Dimitri: Enough of this madness! This future of yours is built on a foundation of corpses and tears! Vs. Rhea * Rhea: An ancestor of the Hresvelgs, who became Adrestia's first emperor... He saved me. Supported me. Gave his all to the cause of defeating Nemesis. That I should find myself here at Tailtean, striking down his scion... * Edelgard: I don't advise presumptions, Rhea. I will not die by your hand. Chapter 18 (Crimson Flower) Vs. The Immaculate One * Edelgard: So it's true. You don't value human life at all. Isn't that right, Immaculate One? * The Immaculate One: Nonsense! Fools who do not accept their own sins are undeserving of salvation! You humans are the ones who betrayed! You betrayed me, and you betrayed my mother! * Edelgard: I did not betray you or her. I never believed in you from the beginning. Enemy Edelgard Chapter 1 (White Clouds) Vs. Byleth * "There can be no victory unless I defeat you. So be it! " Chapter 7 (White Clouds) Vs. Byleth * Edelgard: If you stand in my way, I will cut you down until you have no blood left to bleed. * Byleth: ... * Edelgard: What? I was just trying to rally your spirits. Now, to victory! Chapter 12 (White Clouds) "You will come to regret raising your blade against the emperor of the Adrestian Empire!" Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: You're late. I... We are all tired of waiting. Now, let's separate that sick head from your neck, shall we? * Edelgard: Heh. You never were one for patience. Vs. Recruited Black Eagle * "Think very carefully about whether you wish to raise your sword against the Empire...or if you will offer it to us in fealty. And after you've thought it through, if you still wish to fight, I won't stop you. I will simply use the full extent of my power...and crush you." Chapter 17 (Azure Moon) Vs. Byleth * "I knew when next we met one of our paths would have to come to an end. Your journey ends here, Professor. Forever..." Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death. * Edelgard: I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how. * Edelgard: And I have no intention of dying today. * Dimitri: I'm sure all of the people you've slaughtered so far thought the same! Chapter 19 (Silver Snow) Vs. Byleth Vs. Lysithea * Edelgard: "Lysithea...you and I are so alike. We could have walked the same path." * Lysithea: "We're alike? ....You don't mean to tell me...it's can't be!" * Edelgard: "Yet now we're at the crossroads. There's no turning back. Must we fight each other for the things we believe in?" * Lysithea: "That's exactly what's going to happen. And I will defeat you, Edelgard!" Vs. Adrestian Chapter 22 (Azure Moon) Vs. Byleth Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Our voices are all over the place. We must learn to work together in harmony." Cooking * "I never had a chance to cook in Enbarr, so my skills are a bit... underdeveloped. This would go a lot quicker if I could just use an axe or a sword." Dining Hall With Hubert Unknown Support Level * Hubert: All I look for in a meal is a full stomach. You seem to be after something more than that, Lady Edelgard. * Edelgard: True. I feel that sharing a table with people you're close to is a precious opportunity that should never be taken for granted. Unknown Support Level * Hubert: Heh. When the three of us sit together like this at the table... * Edelgard: Let me guess, we look as though we're plotting something wicked? You realize you're mostly to blame for that. With Ferdinand Unknown Support Level * Ferdinand: I know why you sat us next to each other. You want to see who can eat more quickly. * Edelgard: Ferdinand. Please stop making everything a competition against me. Unknown Support Level * Edelgard:: Ferdinand, I hope you'll take this opportunity to speak freely to me. * Ferdinand:: Tch! I do not require your permission to speak my mind. Unknown Support Level * Edelgard: Ferdinand, you can say what you like about me some other time. For now, let's just enjoy a nice meal. * Ferdinand: You do not understand! It is my solemn duty as a noble to explain why you are wrong. With Petra Unknown Support Level * Edelgard: Do you miss the food of your homeland, Petra? I wish there was a way to get some for you. * Petra: I have gratitude for your kindness. But it is OK. I am liking the food of Fódlan. Unknown Support Level * Petra: Food of the palace is extravagant, but food of the battlefield is very plain. Are you finding it difficult to be adjusting? * Edelgard: Heh, no! It is not so bad. In all honesty, I have had to eat much worse food in the past. Gifts * "Interesting choice..." * "I appreciate it." * "Thank you for this." Lost Items *"How did you know this was mine? Thank you, my teacher." * "A lost item? It doesn't look familiar... Maybe you should ask around." Tea Party Tutoring Instruct * Bad: ** " * Great: ** "I still have much to learn." ** "I'm improving, thanks to you." * Perfect: ** "Nothing worth celebrating." * Praise: ** "Praise isn't necessary, really." Group Tasks With Hubert * Edelgard: Being preoccupied with Imperial duties is no excuse. * Edelgard: Here at Garreg Mach, I must do my part as a member of the team. * Hubert: I would advise you to pace yourself, but it's probably pointless. Let's proceed. With Ferdinand * Edelgard: Put your heart into it, Ferdinand! It'll be over sooner if you do. * Ferdinand: Yes. Right. I will try not to slow you down. * Edelgard: '''Nothing could slow me down for something trivial like this. With Petra * '''Petra: I will not be a burden. I will be doing my best for Lady Edelgard! * Edelgard: Don't worry, Petra. There is no use in fearing failure. It is my duty to help others when necessary. Stable Duty Weeding * Edelgard: Our professor is certainly adventurous, but I wonder what the point was of putting us on the same team... * Ferdinand: What? You think teaming up with me is a bad idea? * Edelgard: Yes. Results or no results, this is far from a great idea. Clearing Rubble With Hubert * Edelgard: It's rather impressive how well we destroyed this place. Some areas are still useless. * Hubert: The emperor cleaning out the monastery. Heh. What a ridiculous image. * Edelgard: Quiet, Hubert. We've set up base here, so what choice do we have? Sky Watch With Hubert * Hubert: No need to concern yourself with trivialities, Lady Edelgard. I will handle this. * Edelgard: Hubert, the whole point is for us to achieve this together, don't you think? * Hubert: Perhaps you're right. Then let's see it done quickly. Results With Hubert * Perfect result: ** Hubert: Good results come easily for the two of us. ** Edelgard: We are the emperor and the Minister of the Imperial Household, after all. * Good result: ** Hubert: Honestly, an average result should disappoint an extraordinary pair like us. ** Edelgard: Right you are. The two of us should have done much better than this. With Ferdinand Perfect * C Support ** Ferdinand: What a splendid results! I am rather proud of myself, I must say. ** Edelgard: Is that so? In any case, I think it's time for a break. * Unknown Support ** Ferdinand: Impressive. Your skills are unparalleled. You could have done it alone just as easily. ** Edelgard: It's not like you to say that. But honestly, we both pulled our weight. Good * Edelgard: A decent result... at least we didn't run into any issues. * Ferdinand: It is my fault, I am afraid. I really dragged us down... With Petra * Good result: ** Petra: I have sorrow, Lady Edelgard. We did not achieve a good result. ** Edelgard: Worry not, Petra. At least we completed our task. Certification Exams * "As expected." (passed) * "How shameful." (failed) Post-Timeskip * "" (failed) Level Up *"That won't do at all." (0 to 2 stats up) *"One step at a time..." (3 stats up) *"It's a long road yet." (3 to 6 stats up) *"I must get stronger." (4 to 6 stats up) *"" *"My ambitions are sated...for now." (upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"" *"" *"I must outwit even death." (7 stats up) Skill Level Up *"My efforts were not in vain." *"I won't forget all I've learned." Budding Talent * "Who knew this power slept within?" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"I've mastered this art." Post-Timeskip *"" Class Quotes Class Mastery *"" Post-Timeskip *"" Reclassing *"Hm, a new power to wield..." Battle Quotes When Selected * "I will prevail." (Full/High Health) * "Think this through." (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "For the Empire!" (Full/High Health) * "Tread carefully." (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"Is that all?" *"You're weak!" Critical Attack *"I will prevail!" *"Don’t waste my time!" *"I’ll strike you down!" *"Watch this!" Post-Timeskip *"I'll strike you down!" *"You can't stop me!" *"This battle is your last!" *"No mercy!" Gambit *"Don't hold back!" Post-Timeskip *"" Gambit Boost * " Post-Timeskip * " Defeated Enemy *"Well, how was that?" *"Now you know your limits!" *"Your defeat was inevitable." *"Witness my power." *"Failure is not an option!" *"No obstacle will stand." Post-Timeskip *"Let's keep up the pace!" *"Your death was not in vain." *"For the fate of Fódlan." *"I will not tolerate obstacles!" Ally Defeats Enemy * " * " Ally Heals/Rallies *"Well done." *"A great help." *"You'll be repaid." Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Stubs